


Breathe Me

by misseshermionemalfoy



Series: Jalec positivity one shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: After 2.03 Clary isn't the only one to go down to the city of bones.





	

It’s dark in the City of Bones and the torch light is little comfort to me. When Clary said she was going down to visit Jace jealousy sprung up in my bones like a fire. So the day after she visits him and Jace reportedly says he wants nothing to do with her I have to go down. 

Hodge is down here looking forlornly at me. When I come to stand in front of his cell I can tell he’s hiding in the shadows hoping I won’t see him. 

“Jace, c’mon.” I mutter, it’s an admonition. 

“Did you come here to tell me how badly I fucked up?” 

“Nope.” 

“Did you come down here to yell at me for leaving?” 

“Nope.” 

“Then why did you come?”

“Because that’s what parabatai do. I wanted to see how you were.” 

“I’m great, Alec!” Jace said with a snide smirk. 

Alec looked at the Silent brother that had brought him down to see Jace. “Could you give us a minute?”

In the Silent brother’s omnidirectional whisper he said “If that is your wish.” And handed the torch to Alec. 

Alec waited until the silent brother was all out of the way to speak again. “I was worried.” 

And just like that, Jace’s snide, fake, facade falls away. Jace’s fingers tangle with Alec’s. “I was so worried too. Promise me you’re never going to be so stupid again. I won’t be there to save your ass all the time.” 

“Yeah, well… I was really worried about you. We couldn’t track you!” Alec says in a harsh whisper. 

“You know about the boat then?” 

“Of course.” 

“I have something I want to tell you.” 

“Like what?” Alec was alarmed, could it be more bad news? 

Jace took a deep breath and said, “I love you.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say, could this be it? What he’d been waiting for all these years? “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I love you.” Jace said, looking confused. 

“Like a brother?” Alec asked, still confused. 

“Nope. Like a boyfriend.” 

Alec proceeds to pass out on the stone floor of the City of Bones.


End file.
